


Stupid Fire Alarm

by Hazelgracelancaster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic AU?, M/M, kind of?, they live in an apartment building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelgracelancaster/pseuds/Hazelgracelancaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire alarms are fucking stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Fire Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I get all my prompt off AU posts on Tumblr.

That stupid fucking fire alarm. Seriously, Ray was about to murder the machine when it woke him and the entire building up at 3 in the morning. Apparently, someone in his apartment complex left a stove on or some shit and it set off not only the tenant’s alarm, but the rest of the alarms in the building. Fucking great.

The January wind whipped Ray in the face and he instantly regretted not grabbing a jacket before trudging down the stairs to the sidewalk outside. It was mandatory for everyone to leave the complex when any type of emergency was in place. But usually these were either small, insignificant misunderstandings or it was a test. Right now, it may have been real, but it certainly wasn’t deadly, and Ray was pissed off that he had to leave his bed for no reason.

He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his biceps to keep warm, though it did little to help. _Just let us freeze to death while you check NOTHING. Thanks, assholes._ Ray continued to unleash insults inside his head, not even noticing the person approaching him.

“Um.. excuse me?”

Ray looked up, about to let whoever interrupted his thoughts have his wrath, but stopped himself when he laid eyes on the gorgeous guy from 24B. This guy lived a couple doors down from Ray, and always had a smile for him when the lad got home from work. This sandy-blonde haired dude made Ray’s chest feel all fluttery, and now he was standing over him, a little concern in his eyes.

“Oh, uh, hi there.” Ray stuttered a little as he turned to face his neighbor. The taller man smiled. “Hi, I just noticed that you look kinda cold, so…”

He unzipped the zipper on his grey jacket and pulled his arms out, holding it out for Ray. The lad looked at the jacket confused, flicking his eyes back and forth between that and the owner. “Are you sure? It’s pretty fucking cold out here, dude.”

The man shrugged. “Nah, I’m alright. You’re shivering, you take it.”

It swung gently in his hand and Ray hesitantly took it, slipping his arms into the oversized sleeves. The jacket was way too big for him, and it hung loosely from his slender frame, but it warmed him right up and he grinned in response. “Thanks, man. I definitely needed this.”

“No problem. You need it way more than I do. I’m Ryan, by the way. I live a few does away from you."

The gorgeous neighbor dude, now Ryan, held out his hand and Ray took it carefully, trying to keep from grabbing on too tightly from the warmth of his hand. The taller man frowned a little and wrapped his hand around Ray's. "Dude, you're freezing. Let me help you."

Ryan pulled Ray to him, back against his chest. When the lad didn't pull away, he clasped their other hands together and held tightly, keeping him sheltered from the wind. Ray was so fucking glad it was too dark to see the bright red blush spread across his face. He ducked his head into the jacket and sheepishly nestled himself closer to Ryan, relishing in the warmth.

About 20 minutes later, the building manager finally came back outside, announcing that everything was fine and it was a whole big misunderstanding. "About fucking time." Ray mumbled as the tenants streamed back inside. He expect Ryan to let go and prepared for the heat loss, but was pleasantly surprised when he was gently pushed forward by the man behind him trying to walk them into the building.

The two waddled into the elevator, pressing their floor button. When the bell dinged and the elevator doors opened, they continued to waddle down to Ray's door. Ryan let go when they got to the door and Ray pulled his key from his sweats pocket. "Uh, thanks for keeping me warm out their. I probably would've died."

Ryan laughed, making Ray melt a little in the inside (wow, this so fucking gross and awesome) as he unlocked his door, pushing it open. "It was my pleasure. Can't have you dying when we just met." Ryan replied before retreating back to his own apartment door. The lad was about to step inside when he shoved his hands into Ryan's jacket's pocket, realizing he still had it on.

"Ryan!" He called, leaning out of his doorway to see the gent who still hadn't gone inside. "I forgot I still have your jacket, do you want it back?"

Ryan waved his hand. "Nah, it gives me an excuse to come see you again." He smirked just a little before waving, stepping inside his apartment and shutting the door. Ray smiled, doing the same. He pulled the jacket sleeves over his hands as he went back into his bedroom. Y'know, Ryan probably wasn't getting this sweater back and Ray had a newfound appreciation for fire alarms.


End file.
